


Immortals #1

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: A idea I had a while ago IDK if it'll become anything.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Original Female Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Its medieval times. 

The AH Crew are vampires.

Ryan and Gavin rule countries, with Micheal and Jeremy as their knights.

Jacks a alchemist, not wanting to be involved in wars.

Geoff is a very old vampire, who is too old for this shit and sorta regrets ever gifting these idiots the power to live forever.

Will this ever become anything more than a weird spur of the moment idea? Who knows.

Not I.


	2. The Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is the King of Astros.
> 
> His subjects know him as 'The Mad King James' 
> 
> Lets find out why, Shall we?

James, or Ryan as he much preferred his friends to call him, Met Geoff when he was simply a Prince, Heir to the throne of Astros.

His Father was as good as man as one could be, Being named a Saint after his untimely death, but Ryan saw his father as a weak ruler. 

One who was prepared to see their kingdom taken over by invaders. 

Geoff had turned him when they ran into each other in a dark Inn and Geoff knew he could use the man to his advantage. 

That was, Fifty years ago. 

Now Ryan is king, he wields with a iron fist, No crime goes unpunished. 

No war ends in surrender. 

The townsfolk talk, In hushed whispers behind closed doors about how the King hasn't aged since before his Father passed.

Rumours of dark magic follow Ryan like a expensive perfume, All though anyone who dares to say any of these things to his face ends up having a appointment with the headsmen. 

Some say, the blood of the recently executed is what feeds the Kings youth, But that can't be right.

Can it? 

They also say the crack in the Kings crown comes from when his Father took a Axe to the head.

But those are rumours, surely?


	3. Help me out here *Authors note*

Should I continue this? 

I find the idea good, but I see no point writing if no one wants it.

Hit me up if you wanna see more Vampire AH nonsense. 


	4. The Bloody Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Astros, The pale siren.

Every King needs a Queen, someone to rule alongside him, give him heirs, for Ryan, that Queen was Esmeralda.

No one quite knows how the King found his bride, or if she was one of the immortal undead before or after that meeting.

But she is the shadow behind the throne of  Astros , the voice of reason in the King's ear.

Or perhaps some would argue it's the very poison from her blood red lips that drives the King to rule with such cruelty. 

They say she’s a witch, who controls the king with dark magic, that she bathes in the blood of stolen children. 

Who’s to say if they’re wrong?


	5. Lady Serpent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another O.C,   
> a spymaster with snow white hair and skin to match.

It was Esmerelda who found Skyrus, alone in the winter night, half frozen in the woods.

In life, she had been a simple farmer's daughter, forced into a marriage she did not want, so she ran.

Luckily, The Queen had spent a decade alone, with only the king for company, well true company, someone who didn’t scatter at her very presence. 

The Queen saved her life that night in the snow, And Skyrus never lets a debt go unpaid. 

She is the court's Spymaster, she knows everything that happens in and out of the castle walls, she knows every visitor to the castle, every guard assigned to protect the expensive jewels. 

She is the one who wins the kings wars when his army’s can not, she is the one who signs the death warrants. 

She wanders the halls like a pale spectre, snow white hair flowing behind her, some say, that she is the very embodiment of death itself.


End file.
